Instant messaging is a popular online mode of communication. Typically a number of individuals will authenticate to an instant messaging server, thus enabling more-or-less instantaneous communication with one another to form an instant messaging session.
Another popular online mode of communications is “blogs”, or web-logs. Blogs are web pages updated often and often contemporaneously with the blogger's thoughts, experiences, news, commentary, and so on. Blogs often provide a capability for reader feedback via comments.
It would be advantageous to provide interaction and cross-functionality between instant messaging and blogs (or other types of information repositories).